


Kidding the moon

by Conner_gold



Category: One Piece
Genre: Based off of a chet baker song, Cheating, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conner_gold/pseuds/Conner_gold
Summary: Sad stuff. Stuff happens. You'll see.





	Kidding the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lyra. Please forgive me. And everyone else who read. Please dont kill me in the chat.

His voice dripping like honey, filling the room like smoke. Soft clattering of dishes being eaten and small talk filling the atmosphere. He wore his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see. They saw his heartbreak. They heard his sorrow. They thought it was an excellent act. But it was real. It was evident in his voice as he sighed out his enchanting melody. His father called him a siren, told him to keep it up. As he put it, "It makes the customers come back for more!" 

Leaning away from the microphone, the blond listened to the trumpet slowly drag out into its solo. The soft tune resonated in his chest and created a dull feeling. An ache. A few women who understood looked at him sadly. 'No matter the amount of stars in your eyes, I'm afraid nothing will bring my heart back to give to you mademoiselle.' Some of the men who witnessed the same pain before looked on in pity. 'You wouldn't ask for my pity, so why give me yours?' The blond turned his head so he didn't have to meet a few rare knowing looks. He didn't want the pity. He didn't want the looks. He wanted his captain back. He lowered his head further, luffy wasn't his captain anymore. Sanji left.

His que came and he doesn't hesitate throwing himself back into the song. His words hoarse from emotions brewing underneath the surface. The dull ache pushed into his throat, making the lyrics he was vocalizing wobbly, creating the illusion that he was on the verge of crying. And he was.

The song drifted into its closing. People applaud, thinking Sanji's performance was just that. A performance. He bowed low, keeping most of his face unseen. The ache spreads, flourishing into his stomach and settling like a stone. Taking his leave, he went out to a balcony. He needed a cigarette, so he took one out. His hand trembled. 'Where the hell was your morality then? No matter how much a woman lies, a real man forgives her right? A real man would forgive anyone, right? Then why the FUCK is it any different for him? Why- Why couldn't I forgive him then?' 

Glaring at the moon, he tried for serenity. No matter an all to familiar laughter made his breath catch. Disturbing his peace, shattering it like a rock getting thrown at a glass palace. He clenched his eyes shut. Wishing that damned laughter away.

His eyes fluttered open, but he stayed in place. Listening to the soft snores of his crewmates. Searching for his captain's breathing, but he couldn't find it. So he let the sounds of the ship take over. Sanji got restless immediately, getting up and getting dressed, taking note that the swordsman was also gone. Not strange for the reason that it was his turn for the night shift. Nevertheless Sanji took note. The blond man removed himself quietly from the men's quarters, escaping out onto the main deck. Looking up at the moon with a soft smile he went to the kitchen to prepare some onigiri for the swordsman that most likely fell asleep on the job. 

Sanji hummed a soft tune, something that sounded melancholy but serene. 

"I get along without you very well-"

He pushed his hair back and looked around. 

"Of course I do"

He was tempted to look around for his captain.

"Except when soft rain fall"

Sanji looked up to the observation room and decided not to let the sleepy Marimo wait much longer.

"And drip from leaves, then I recall"

He grabbed the rope, and began his ascent.

"The thrill of being sheltered in your arms"

The blond maneuvered his hands and legs so they didn't get caught in the rope. He moved quickly, he didn't like the height. Sanji looked upward, refusing to look down.

"Of course I do"

He reached the ladder to the entrance of the observation room. Hoisting himself up.

"But I get along without you very we-"

Sanji hesitated at the latch. Laughing could be heard. His captain was in there. 'Did I mistake the schedule.'  
He shoved the latch door open but felt cold once he saw Luffy straddling Zoro. Their moans cut short at the sudden noise. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to smile and act fine, like his captain wasn't wrapped around the swordsman, the blond couldn't. He looked at them both, feeling burned but shivering. "There's onigiri on the dining table. Clean up and get out. I don't want to sit in someone's. Mess. When I'm doing my job." Sanji jerked his head to the side and he moved to sit next to the speaker until they tidied up. Zoro descended first. Not even stopping to acknowledge Sanji's existence. 

Luffy stumbled down after. 

He looked at Sanji, looking a little lost. "Sanji I-"  
Cut off by a flick of the blonds hand. Sanji stared down Luffy, he touched the place Sanji had hit. A soft red flush blossoming. Gazing wistfully up at the moon, he put his back to the ravenette. "Go to bed Luffy." 

Ropes shifted behind him. Their breathing got distant. He tried to wait until they where inside where they can see him, but he couldn't move. He was frozen. Biting his lip till it drew blood. He didn't move from his perch for the rest of the night. When he saw daybreak, he tactfully made his way down the rope.

He made way to the kitchen to make the crew breakfast. Call him petty but Sanji prepped meals for everyone except two. Zoro was surprisingly the first one in. His hot tempered gaze locked on the back of Sanji's head as he was cleaning up, but Sanji was calm.  
The swordsman was the first to break the silence, "You can't exactly control him, shit cook."

"It isn't about control."

Sanji new Zoro could be quiet when he wanted to be but he still jumped slightly when his voice was right behind him, "Then why do you give a fuck?"

"It's about trust. Something that you don't care for apparently, Zoro."

"Hah? What the hell are you getting at, curly?"  
Sanji set the dish in his hand down. He studied Zoro from the corner of his eye. "I'm leaving."

That got Zoro to shut his mouth.

"I'm leaving because he didn't trust me enough to try and communicate. I'm leaving because you two went behind my back. Why do you have me around if you don't trust me?" With every sentence, Sanji poked Zoro's chest forcing him back. 

Sanji turned heel towards the door but paused, "Hey Zoro, you can tell him I left. After all, you two get along without me very well." Those words left Sanji with a foul taste in his mouth. 

He walked past the Ravenette. He was leaning against the door frame. Sanji continued to walk despite the weak sounds of protests he gave. He wishes he put up more of a fight than meekly turning his cheek. 'So much for needing me to become the pirate king.' 

All Luffy did was watch as he disappeared into the streets of the island they were stationed at. He rubbed his eyes and clenched them tightly to rid them of any tears. 

Sanji opened his eyes slowly. Staring at the dark water that reflected the moon under the balcony. Sighing, he finished his cigarette with one last drag before he went back in to sing for the restaurant once more. The ache now a dull reminder that he left his heart on that ship.

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride


End file.
